Laisse moi t'aimer
by Lilly-sama
Summary: Même quand on passe sa vie à combattre les cybrogs, on peut tomber amoureux. C'est ce que Gohan va découvrir, le Noël de ses dix-neuf ans. Malheureusement, lorsqu'on vit dans un monde meurtri, personne n'est à l'abri d'un drame... Mirai timeline. GhVi.


**Laisse-moi t'aimer**

Videl soupira alors que les blessés arrivaient en masse dans la base souterraine de la ville. Depuis les premières attaques des cyborgs, il y a de cela déjà près de dix ans, le maire d'Orange Star City avait investis tous ses fonds afin de construire cette base et protéger les habitants de la ville d'éventuelles attaques. Ils avaient été chanceux jusque-là, cette ville n'étant pas très importante, les androïdes n'y avaient pas encore touchée. Les gens se sentaient en confiance et sortaient presque librement, même si la menace d'une visite destructrice de ces monstres planait toujours.

Et ils avaient choisi la veille des fêtes de Noël pour attaquer cette ville jusque-là intacte, pendant que les habitants faisaient leurs courses de dernières minutes et passaient la journée en ville, à l'extérieur.

La jeune femme tenta de calmer le jeune garçon qui venait d'être admis à l'hôpital. Elle n'était que bénévole, mais elle avait de bonnes connaissances en sciences humaines et en soins d'urgence, bien assez pour aider les médecins et infirmiers de l'hôpital.

Le garçon semblait paniqué. Étrangement, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur des cyborgs qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage, à l'extérieur. La cause de son agitation était qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse repartir dehors, qu'il voulait se battre et devait aider son ami, qui lui affrontait toujours C-17 et C-18, d'après ce qu'il disait.

- Laissez-moi partir, je dois aller aider Gohan ! Il n'est pas encore assez fort, il a besoin de mon aide ! S'il vous plait, laissez-moi sortir dehors, sinon il va se faire tuer !

Ce qui disait ce garçon troubla Videl, puis subitement, le garçon se dégagea avec une étonnante facilité de l'emprise que plusieurs adultes avaient sur lui, et se mit à courir comme une fusée pour s'échapper. La petite brune réagit vite et réussit à le plaquer au sol avant qu'il n'atteigne la sortie.

- Un sédatif ! Vite !

- Non ! Laissez-moi !

En un instant, Videl fut projetée contre un mur par l'aura puissante qui se dégageait du jeune garçon aux cheveux lavandes. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, déconcertée par la force de ce garçon. Il se redressait rapidement, la regarda quelques instants avec inquiétude, puis il s'enfuit à toute vitesse, criant pas dessus son épaule qu'il était désolé de l'avoir blessé mais qu'il était très pressé.

Videl resta immobile, sentant vaguement une douleur lui lancer à l'arrière de la tête, tandis qu'elle se demandait qui était réellement ce jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'année. Et qui était ce « Gohan » qu'il était apparemment parti aider ? Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et elle remarqua à peine l'infirmière qui se précipitait sur elle.

- Mlle Satan ! Êtes-vous blessés ? Oh non, votre crâne ! Vite, un médecin ! Sa tête est touchée !

_« Qui était ce garçon ? Mais surtout, d'où lui vient sa force ? » _se demanda-t-elle tandis que le personnel médical s'occupait autour d'elle. Elle se releva alors, lassée qu'on s'occupe autant d'elle alors qu'il y avait des patients dans des états bien plus graves que le sien qui avaient besoin qu'on s'occupe d'eux.

- Je vais bien, ce n'est qu'une égratignure, j'ai connu pire, dit-elle avec assurance. Occupez-vous plutôt des patients qui arrivent, moi je vais aller chercher ce garçon.

Elle s'apprêtait à courir vers la sortie mais s'arrêta, juste le temps de demander aux ambulanciers s'ils avaient des informations sur l'identité de l'enfant.

- Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Trunks quand on l'a trouvé, répondit l'un d'eux. Il était dans les vapes quand on l'a sorti des décombres et dans un sal état… Il a rapidement retrouvé ses forces, à ce que je vois…

- Merci, dit Videl, puis elle courut aussi vite possible dans la même direction qu'avait prise ce garçon, Trunks.

_« J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire la connerie d'aller se battre contre ces monstres… »_

ooOoo

Gohan toussa et cracha du sang, tentant de reprendre son souffle alors qu'il se redressait péniblement, levant son regard turquoise vers les jumeaux diaboliques qui flottaient dans les airs en souriant sournoisement. Il n'était pas assez fort, et il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais il devait retenir l'attention des cyborgs afin qu'ils ne remarquent pas que les habitants de la ville se réfugiaient sous terre. Une chance que ces machines ne disposaient pas de détecteur d'énergie vitale et qu'ils ne se doutaient pas que les survivants allaient se cacher aussi discrètement que possible, probablement dans une base souterraine, pendant que lui se battait contre eux. Il devait juste tenir encore un peu et détourner l'attention de C-17 et C-18 assez longtemps, afin que tout le monde puisse se mettre à l'abri pendant que lui faisait diversion.

Et puis, une fois qu'ils auraient fini de s'amuser avec lui et le laisserait pour mort dans un cratère, comme à chaque fois qu'il les affrontait, il se réveillerait plus fort qu'avant ce combat, grâce ses gènes saiyajin qui lui permettaient de devenir plus puissant à chaque fois qu'il frôlait la mort.

Son regard se fit soudain plus dur, et il fit briller son aura dorée, augmentant encore sa puissance alors qu'il se concentrait sur les horreurs dont les cyborgs étaient responsables, laissant sa colère l'envahir et augmenter sa force.

- Comme tu es amusant, Gohan, railla C-17 en atterrissant sur le gravier détruit avec sa sœur. Tu es tellement stupide et borné il n'y vraiment que toi pour te lancer tête baissée dans des causes perdues d'avance. Et dire qu'on avait espéré pouvoir s'amuser tranquillement pendant le réveillon de Noël tu n'es pas avec ta môman ce soir, mon petit Gohan ?

- Tu parles trop, C-17, s'impatienta l'androïde blonde. Je veux m'amuser avec Gohan, moi.

Son frère ricana, puis d'un même mouvement, le duo infernal s'élança sur le Super Saiyajin. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin, se mettant en position en attendant ses adversaires. Les coups pleuvaient et Gohan était de plus en plus atteint, mais même grièvement blessé, le guerrier se battait comme un diable contre ses ennemis jurés, sa haine contre eux plus forte que jamais.

_« Je ne suis peut-être pas assez fort aujourd'hui, mais un jour je vous éliminerai, j'en fais le sermon, »_ se jura-t-il intérieurement. _« Et si ce ne sera pas moi, Trunks se chargera de vous réduire en poussière je sais qu'il en sera capable dans quelques années, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Un jour vous disparaitrez, enfoirés de cyborgs. »_

ooOoo

- Trunks ! Attends !

Le garçon aux cheveux couleur lavande s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit la fille de tout à l'heure l'appeler par son prénom. Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle l'avait presque rattrapé.

_« Elle est rapide,_ » remarqua-t-il. Il allait reprendre sa course mais sa poursuivante entêtée réussit à le rattraper elle se saisit alors de ses poignets et, à sa surprise, les menotta d'un mouvement rapide.

Trunks cligna des yeux, fixant bêtement les menottes qui encerclaient ses poignets. Il se mit alors à rire, trouvant la situation plus qu'hilarante. Comme si de simples menottes pouvaient l'arrêter. Il secoua la tête en riant puis leva ses yeux vers la jeune femme brune qui le regardait avec confusion.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir blessé tout à l'heure, je ne contrôle pas toujours ma force dans le feu de l'action, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder, mademoiselle, et si je ne me dépêche pas Gohan va se faire tuer.

- Qui est-ce ? Ce 'Gohan' dont tu ne cesses de parler, qui est-ce ? Se bat-il réellement contre les cyborgs ?

- Oui, répondit le garçon, le visage sérieux. Je pense qu'il a compris que les habitants de cette ville venaient se cacher ici et qu'il essaye de gagner du temps pour leur permettre de tous entrer dans cette base.

- Mais enfin, c'est de la folie ! Personne n'est capable de tenir tête aux cyborgs ! s'exclama Videl.

- Gohan les affronte depuis leur première apparition dans cette île au nord, expliqua hâtivement Trunks. Je suis désolé, mais je dois vraiment y aller. Je reviendrai avec Gohan une fois que les cyborgs seront partis il aura besoin de soin.

Sans plus attendre, le petit prince brisa ses menottes en écartant simplement ses poignets, sous les yeux abasourdis de la jeune bénévole. Puis il se concentra et une aura dorée l'entoura, ses cheveux se redressant et prenant une couleur or ses yeux perdirent leur pupilles, passant du bleu océan à un turquoise froid, et ses traits devinrent plus durs. (1)

Videl écarquilla les yeux devant cette transformation. Le jeune Super Saiyajin lui sourit tristement puis décolla comme une flèche vers la sortie de la base souterraine, la laissant seule avec ses pensées, qui travaillaient à cent à l'heure en cet instant.

_« Ce garçon… J'arrive pas à y croire, c'est l'un des guerriers aux cheveux d'or dont parlent les médias, ceux qui affrontent régulièrement les cyborgs… Ça veut dire que ce 'Gohan', c'est l'autre, le plus âgé… J'arrive pas à y croire… »_

- Est-ce ça veut dire que… je vais le rencontrer… ?

ooOoo

- J'arrive trop tard... Le combat est déjà terminé, murmura le jeune Super Saiyajin en regardant autour de lui. De la ville autrefois belle et lumineuse, il ne restait que ruine et destruction. Le garçon serra les poings en remarquant les quelques cadavres qui gisaient çà et là, sentant sa colère augmenter en même temps que l'aura doré autour de lui s'intensifiait.

- Maudit cyborgs ! Un jour je vous tuerai ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrés.

Trunks se calma un peu avec quelque difficulté. Il se concentra pour localiser le signal énergétique de son meilleur ami et mentor. Bien que très faible, le jeune garçon réussit à le trouver et fonça au plus vite pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il sentit sa colère monter de nouveau en voyant dans quel état ces monstres avaient mis Gohan, et profita de sa monter d'énergie pour rejoindre la base souterraine aussi vite possible.

Quand il arriva, il reprit sa forme normale et la jeune femme de tout à l'heure se précipita sur lui. Elle eut un haut le cœur lorsqu'elle vit l'état critique du jeune homme qu'il portait, et s'empressa de lui appliquer les premiers soins en attendant qu'un médecin se libère. Avec la foule qui avait été admise ce soir-là, le personnel médical n'était pas assez nombreux pour s'occuper de tout le monde, malheureusement.

Elle emmena Gohan aux urgences et laissa les médecins et infirmiers s'occuper de lui, sincèrement inquiète pour ce jeune guerrier qui s'était battu courageusement contre ces androïdes surpuissants jusqu'à la limite de sa vie, afin de sauver les habitants d'Orange Star City.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, Gohan s'en sort toujours, lui dit Trunks d'un ton rassurant en lui posant une main réconfortante sur son bras. Elle esquissa un sourire.

- C'est ton ami qui est aux urgences et c'est moi que tu réconfortes ? fit-elle avec douceur.

- Évidemment, répondit naturellement l'enfant. Moi je suis un guerrier, et Gohan c'est pareil. On a l'habitude de se faire malmener au combat, et pas seulement contre les cyborgs.

- Quel âge as-tu, Trunks ? demanda-t-elle alors, intriguée qu'un enfant si jeune soit si fort.

- J'ai dix ans. Gohan en a dix-neuf, et il se bat contre les cyborgs depuis qu'il a mon âge, à peu près.

- Ah, j'ai le même âge que lui… commenta distraitement Videl.

Le visage du jeune garçon se ferma soudainement, prenant un air bien trop sérieux pour ses traits si enfantins.

- Gohan était là quand les cyborgs ont commencé à attaquer les villes. Il s'est battu de toutes ses forces, même si à l'époque il était très loin de leur niveau. Il a vu tous ses amis se faire tuer sans rien faire, mon père aussi… Et son mentor et grand ami, Piccolo, s'est fait tuer en le sauvant, mais il ne m'en a jamais parlé, c'est ma mère qui me l'a dit… Gohan est toujours très affecté par la mort de Piccolo, il était un peu comme un père pour lui. Un peu comme lui et moi, je suppose… Gohan est comme un père pour moi, ou un grand frère bienveillant. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai s'il se faisait tuer…

Videl sourit tristement. Elle lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et Trunks releva la tête, esquissa un petit sourire.

- T'en fais pas, va. Gohan finira bien par nous sauver, et puis c'est toi qui viens de me dire qu'il s'en sort toujours, non ?

Le sourire de l'enfant s'élargit, se sentant étrangement plus léger en la présence rassurante de la jeune femme.

- Au fait, dit-il soudain, comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Videl, répondit-elle, lui souriant chaleureusement. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, petit guerrier doré.

- Je suis sûr que Gohan va vous adorer, Videl. Et comme vous êtes très jolie, je parie qu'il va avoir le coup de foudre, taquina le jeune garçon, faisant rougir intensément sa nouvelle amie.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Et puis ce n'est pas la peine de me vouvoyer, tu ne le fais pas avec Gohan, si ?

- Non, c'est vrai, fit Trunks en souriant largement. Mais je maintiens que Gohan va tomber fou amoureux de toi dès qu'il te verra.

- Tu vas te taire, oui ? s'empourpra la jolie brune.

Étrangement, cette idée était loin de lui être repoussante, bien au contraire…

ooOoo

Ses doigts remuèrent légèrement, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement, mais la soudaine lumière l'éblouit et il les referma aussitôt en gémissant. Cela attira l'attention de la personne dans la pièce avec lui, et aussitôt le jeune homme sentit que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté de lui, sur le lit où il se trouvait. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, réalisant qu'il n'était pas chez lui et qu'il ne reconnaissait aucune des signatures énergétiques autour de lui. Celle qui était près de lui non plus, d'ailleurs, mais étrangement, son aura l'apaisait, et son visage se détendit.

- Peux-tu ouvrir les yeux, Gohan ? Je vais baisser la lumière pour qu'elle ne t'aveugle pas…

C'était la voix d'une femme, une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de sa vie, mais qui pourtant sonnait comme une douce mélodie. Cette personne, étrangement, connaissait son prénom et le tutoyait… Pourtant il ne la connaissait pas, du moins pas qu'il sache… Où était-il ? Et où était Trunks ? Il se sentait trop faible pour chercher son _ki_, mais il n'était pas dans les environs en tout cas.

Il sentit que la lumière était moins forte, derrière ses paupières, et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux une nouvelle fois. Il rencontra un plafond d'un blanc immaculé, et devina qu'il devait être dans un hôpital, sans doute dans la base souterraine de la ville où il s'était battu tout à l'heure.

- Quelle… heure… est-il ? demanda-t-il difficilement.

- Il est une heure du matin. Joyeux Noël, Gohan.

Le jeune guerrier se sentit sourire, puis il se tourna vers la personne pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël également, mais sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'il rencontra son regard si magnifiquement bleu.

Et son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Complètement.

La ravissante jeune femme près de lui détourna le regard en rougissant, geste qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver absolument adorable. Il se redressa, se sentant subitement plein d'énergie, et ne put s'empêcher et lui attraper le menton pour qu'elle retourne son regard sur lui, se plongeant entièrement dans ses yeux d'un bleu si clair et tout simplement sublime.

- Tu es… magnifique… souffla-t-il, complètement sous le charme de la belle inconnue.

Elle en rougit d'autant plus, déglutissant bruyamment. Puis elle ferma les yeux, apparemment en train d'essayer de calmer son émoi, et Gohan esquissa un sourire, ressentant soudain l'envie irrésistible de l'embrasser…

Mais elle s'écarta avant qu'il ne puisse entreprendre ce geste bien audacieux, toussotant et essayant de se reprendre.

- Ah… Désolé, dit-il en détournant le regard, son visage prenant rapidement une couleur rouge vif. Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude… Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous… de te mettre mal à l'aise.

Gohan supposa que puisque cette ravissante inconnue l'avait tutoyé tout à l'heure, il pouvait se permettre d'en faire autant avec elle. Elle devait avoir son âge, de toute façon.

- C''est rien… dit-elle doucement, clairement chamboulée par ce qui venait de se passer. Je… Je m'appelle Videl, je suis bénévole à l'hôpital d'Orange Star City, dit-elle, espérant changer de sujet en se présentant. Trunks t'a amené ici après que les cyborgs sont partis, tu étais dans un sale état et tu es resté inconscient plusieurs heures. Trunks voulait rester jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles, mais je lui ai dit de rentrer chez lui et de rassurer sa mère qui devait être très inquiète.

- Tu as bien fait, approuva Gohan. Bulma se fait déjà un sang d'encre quand Trunks insiste pour se battre contre les cyborgs avec moi, au moins elle est tranquille maintenant. Je te remercie, Videl, finit-il en relevant la tête, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

La belle petite brune se sentit rougir et elle détourna rapidement le regard, visiblement troublée._ « J'arrive pas à le croire… Trunks avait raison, finalement. Gohan a visiblement eu le coup foudre… »_ Elle s'empourpra encore plus à cette pensée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le courageux guerrier qui se battait tous les jours contre les androïdes la trouverait belle. Elle qui ne s'était jamais trouvé plus jolie qu'une autre, apparemment Gohan était d'un tout autre avis…

- Au fait, commença le beau jeune homme. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille : Joyeux Noël, Videl.

Elle se sentit brûler, de la tête aux pieds. Elle retourna son regard sur Gohan, qui lui l'observait avec un sourire ravageur. Il était incroyablement beau. Même avec tous ses pansements et bandages, elle le trouvait irrésistible.

- Je… Je crois… commença-t-elle nerveusement, toute rouge. Je crois qu'en ces temps très difficiles, on a tous besoin d'un peu de magie… Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Il s'approcha encore un peu d'elle, l'attirant doucement vers lui en posant sa main sur son dos. Il se pencha, son visage de plus en plus près de celui de la jeune femme qu'il venait de rencontrer. Ce n'était pas logique, mais les histoires de cœur ne l'étaient jamais, non ? Gohan se sentait étrange, et pourtant il était calme. Heureux, même. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, ni ce qui était si spéciale chez cette magnifique jeune femme, mais il était sûr d'une chose :

Il était amoureux.

Il avait véritablement eu le coup de foudre pour elle, et en cet instant, il ne se voyait pas vivre sans cet ange si éblouissant de beauté. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait jamais d'être séparé d'elle à présent, et il avait bien l'intention de rester avec elle aussi longtemps possible.

- C'est vrai, on a tous besoin de magie, et puis c'est Noël après tout, murmura-t-il, son visage tout près, et son souffle chatouillant le visage de la belle brune dans ses bras.

Elle ferma les yeux, l'invitant clairement à l'embrasser. Il sourit, mais dirigea ses lèvres vers son oreille, dégageant ses cheveux noirs de son visage alors qu'il continua dans un souffle.

- Et je sens qu'avec toi, je vais passer le Noël le plus magique de tous…

Elle déglutit, complètement écarlate. Puis elle sentit ses lèvres sur sa joue, son gorge… et ses mains se frottaient contre ses habits, massant lentement ses muscles tendus.

- Aussi fou et insensé que cela puisse paraître… Je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi, Videl, dès le premier regard… souffla-t-il avec tendresse. Je ne me vois pas vivre un seul jour sans toi à mes côtés. Je viens de te rencontrer et pourtant je sais que je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer de toi… Je t'aime…

- Gohan…

- Laisse-moi t'aimer, Videl. J'ai tant besoin de toi… Laisse-moi t'aimer cette nuit, et toutes celles qui suivront. Laisse-moi te faire voir des étoiles, en cette nuit de Noël…

Il la serrait fort contre lui et avait murmuré ces mots avec une détresse qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il se redressa, plongeant encore son regard dans les yeux si étincelant de son amour. Il lui sourit, lui caressant la joue, triste et à la fois heureux de l'avoir trouvé. Il espérait juste vivre assez longtemps pour rester avec elle autant que possible.

- Embrasses-moi…

Il ne se fit pas prier, goûtant à ses lèvres si délicieusement tentantes. Il lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait entre deux baisers, lui disait qu'elle était magnifique, qu'elle était tout ce dont il rêvait… Videl savourait cette sensation. Elle se sentait tomber amoureuse, elle aussi, mais n'osait exprimer ses sentiments grandissant, pas encore…

Elle le laissa la déshabiller. Elle fut plus que consentante lorsqu'il la touchait, caressait son corps dénudé, embrassait sa peau exposée… Et elle le laissa volontiers prendre sa virginité et lui faire l'amour, se sentant fondre complètement par sa douceur, sa tendresse, sa façon de la traiter avec délicatesse, comme la chose la plus précieuse, la plus fragile au monde. Elle se sentait si spéciale lorsqu'il la regardait de son regard sombre et si remplis d'amour, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer quelques mots lorsqu'il s'écroula sur elle après leurs ébats passionnés…

- Je t'aime, Gohan… Je t'aime vraiment…

Il sourit, de ce sourire si sincère qu'elle aimait tant. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, lui montrant son amour à travers ce doux baiser. Elle en fut si submergée que quelques larmes de joies s'échappèrent de ses paupières fermées.

- Je t'aime aussi, Videl. Plus que tout.

Il la serra fort contre lui alors, pas encore prêt à la lâcher malgré son extrême fatigue. Il était toujours blessé et faible de son combat, et il venait d'épuiser ses dernières réserves d'énergie pour faire l'amour avec la femme de sa vie.

- Je te protégerai, Gohan, murmura subitement la jeune femme dans ses bras, le prenant au dépourvu par sa promesse plus qu'inattendue. Je le jure sur ma vie, je ferai tout pour te protéger.

Il rit doucement, se redressant légèrement pour la regarder, sa beauté si particulière le distrayant quelque peu. Puis il sourit et rit encore un peu, caressant la joue de la ravissante petite brune.

- C'est plutôt à moi de faire ce genre de promesse, tu ne crois pas ?

- On est plus au Moyen Âge, je te rappelle, dit-elle en roulant des yeux, et je suis tout sauf une demoiselle en détresse qui a besoin d'être sauvée, mon cher super héros.

Il rit encore, et finit par l'embrasser. Videl le laissa faire, se sentant fondre de nouveau dans sa douce étreinte. C'était tellement agréable…

- Je ne suis pas un super héros, et tu n'es pas une demoiselle en détresse, c'est vrai. Mais je t'aime sincèrement, et je jure de te protéger de toutes mes forces, Videl. Je ne supporterai pas s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit.

- Dans ce cas, monsieur le guerrier, je ne crains absolument rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Il la serra encore contre lui, la sentant se relaxer et presque s'endormir dans ses bras. Il sourit de bonheur, puis son visage s'assombrit légèrement, sachant qu'il ne pouvait avoir de secret pour la femme avec qui il était décidé de partager sa vie.

- Tu as dû te douter, Videl, que je ne suis pas exactement « normal », murmura-t-il anxieusement.

- Mhmm, acquiesça-t-elle, se blottissant tout contre lui. Mais ça m'est égal. Tu es mon héros, Gohan, je t'ai toujours admiré et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi cette nuit… Peu m'importe ce que tu es, je sais que cela ne changera jamais ce que je ressens pour toi.

- Tu ne veux même pas… le savoir… ? fit-il, quelque peu surpris par la déclaration de Videl.

- Si, sans doute, répondit-elle en baillant. Mais tu me diras tout plus tard, là je suis vraiment épuisée…

- D'accord, dit-il doucement, la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Fais de beaux rêves, mon ange…

- Si je rêve de toi, ça ne peut être que merveilleux.

Gohan rit encore un peu, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, inspirant profondément pour s'enivrer de son parfum addictif.

Il avait du mal à croire tout ce qui venait d'arriver, depuis son réveil. Il avait eu le coup de foudre pour une parfaite inconnue, tombant éperdument amoureux, et elle ressentait la même chose pour lui. Et ils avaient fait l'amour, dans une étreinte passionnée qui restera à jamais graver dans sa mémoire. Et à présent son amour dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, lui-même sombrant peu à peu dans le sommeil, bercé par son souffle régulier et son odeur dont il ne pouvait à présent plus se passer.

Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père et les drames qui avaient suivis, Gohan se sentait véritablement heureux. Il était comblé, et il savait que tant que Videl restait à ses côtés, il vivrait les plus beaux moments de sa vie.

Il était amoureux. Et ce sentiment était si doux et merveilleux qu'il n'était pas prêt de laisser la femme qu'il aimait lui échapper.

ooOoo

Pratiquement un an s'était écoulé depuis la nuit de Noël où Gohan et Videl s'étaient aimés pour la première fois. La jeune femme était tombée enceinte, ajoutant au bonheur du jeune couple. Ils s'étaient mariés sans tarder, et leur fille naquit le 21 septembre qui suivit elle fut baptisée Pan. Elle était la plus grande joie de ses parents, et aussi leur plus grande fierté.

- C'est moi qui l'ai faite, proclamait fièrement sa maman.

- Avec moi, bien sûr, ajoutait le jeune papa, trop heureux de montrer sa magnifique petite fille qui était, à ses yeux, le plus beau bébé du monde.

Noël approchait de nouveau, et les jeunes mariés étaient impatients de le passer tous ensemble, avec Pan, Trunks, Bulma, Chichi et Gyumao. Malgré la menace des cyborgs, et l'obstination de Gohan de les combattre, bien qu'il n'y allait pas aussi souvent depuis qu'il avait rencontré Videl, ils vivaient tous les plus merveilleux moments de leur vie depuis des années.

Cependant, leur bonheur allait bientôt connaître une fin dramatique. Et cela arriva à peine deux jours avant le réveillon de Noël.

ooOoo

Ce matin-là, Videl se réveilla avec les lèvres son époux occupées sur son cou, ses mains caressant son corps légèrement vêtu. Elle fut bien vite parfaitement réveillée, et avec la douceur qu'elle aimait tant, Gohan lui fit l'amour, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille alors qu'il la faisait voir des étoiles en pleine journée.

S'ils avaient su que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, ils en auraient profité le plus longtemps possible. Hélas, le couple de jeunes mariés n'en savaient rien. Et alors qu'ils se reposaient après leur tendre étreinte, leur bébé se mit à pleurer, et son papa alla la calmer, devinant qu'elle avait faim. Pendant que son épouse se rendormait, il alla préparer son biberon à son petit bout de chou, souriant tendrement alors qu'elle buvait son lait énergiquement.

- Tu es bien ma fille, toi.

Il trouvait étrange d'être aussi heureux alors que le monde tombait en ruine et que les drames s'accumulaient de jour en jour. Il se sentait coupable, aussi, d'être en sécurité dans une petite maison loin de tout, pendant que des vies innocentes s'éteignaient tous les jours. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux si vite, ni de fonder une famille dans ce monde meurtri. Il n'avait rien prémédité, mais il ne changerait le passé pour rien au monde. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était sauver autant d'innocents que possible, à défaut de se battre contre les cyborgs. Cela lui arrivait encore de les affronter, mais ces rencontres se faisaient de plus en plus rares. En effet, le jeune papa ne désirait pas risquer sa vie et faire de sa femme un veuve, et de sa fille une orpheline. Il avait juré de les protéger et rester à leur côté aussi longtemps qui lui était possible, et il était bien décidé à retarder la fin de son bonheur le plus possible.

Il sentit les bras de sa ravissante épouse enrouler sa taille de derrière. Elle marmonna un « bonjour » en baillant et se blottit contre son dos dénudé.

- Tu devrais retourner dormir, chérie.

- Je voudrais bien, mais je suis de service ce matin.

- L'hôpital peut bien se passer de toi pour cette fois. Va te recoucher Videl, tu es épuisée.

- À qui la faute, marmonna-t-elle d'un ton faussement accusateur.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de te plaindre, fit Gohan avec un sourire en coin, regardant sa femme par-dessus son épaule elle avait toujours le visage enfoui dans son dos. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que tu en veux encore… je me trompe ?

Elle marmonna une réponse incompréhensible, son visage rouge cramoisi toujours caché. Gohan eut un petit rire, puis il prit la main de Videl et se l'entraîna avec lui dans la chambre du Pan, tenant celle-ci dans son bras libre. Il la déposa délicatement dans son berceau, embrassant tendrement son front et frottant son ventre avec son doigt, la faisant gazouiller et sourire largement.

- Tu sais vraiment t'y prendre avec les bébés, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, commenta doucement Videl posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son époux.

- J'ai pratiquement élevé Trunks, c'est normal que je sache m'y prendre avec la nôtre, répondit-il en se tournant vers la belle brune. Pan est bien moins difficile que Trunks l'était, en plus, alors je m'en sors mieux avec elle.

- Trunks était difficile ?

- Oh, ça oui. Il criait et pleurait tout le temps, il avait un sale caractère et il mettait un bazar monstre. En plus, quand il était tout petit, il adorait me faire des farces avec ses amis, c'était vraiment pas de la tarte.

- J'ai du mal à imaginer Trunks comme ça, gloussa Videl. Quel genre de farce il te faisait ?

La petite Pan observa ses parents parler une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, se sentant s'endormir après son copieux repas. Tandis que son papa racontait à sa maman toutes les mauvaises farces qu'il avait dû subir à cause du « petit démon », comme il appelait Trunks lorsqu'il était enfant, le petit bébé s'endormit, bercée par les rires de sa maman, et les protestations faussement outrées de son papa.

Ce matin-là était le dernier qu'ils passaient ensemble, tous les trois. Malheureusement, lorsque le monde est en danger permanent, les tragédies sont inévitables.

ooOoo

Cela lui avait pris d'un coup. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pressentiment avant, mais ce jour-là elle fut prise d'un sentiment si terrifiant et puissant que Videl ne put l'ignorer. Elle monta dans son jetcopter, fonça à toute vitesse là où son cœur et son instinct la conduisait. Elle arriva au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, et juste à temps.

Gohan était dans un sale état. Son visage, tout son corps était en sang, et il tenait contre lui un Trunks inconscient, titubant difficilement pour s'éloigner des jumeaux démoniaques qui s'amusaient à le toucher avec des rayons d'énergies répétitivement, par assez fort pour le tuer, mais juste assez pour le faire bien souffrir, se délectant du spectacle.

Elle sortit rapidement de son véhicule, se dirigeant prudemment vers son époux, qui luttait pour rester conscient. Elle se retint de crier à chaque fois qu'il était touché, voulant hurler sa douleur et son désespoir de voir l'amour de sa vie se faire malmener ainsi.

Et là, elle le vit. Dans les yeux du duo infernal, une lueur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Le désir de tuer.

Et tout se passa très vite ensuite. Si vite, qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte lorsqu'elle se mit à courir vers son époux. Elle était à peine consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne réfléchissait plus, oublia l'immense chagrin que Gohan ressentirait à cause de son geste impulsif, instinctif. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle devait protéger Gohan et Trunks par tous les moyens. Ils étaient le seul espoir qu'ils avaient de vaincre ces monstres et faire revenir la paix sur leur planète. Pan avait besoin d'eux, et elle allait sans doute vouloir qu'ils l'entraînent lorsqu'elle en aurait l'âge. Videl, elle, en serait incapable, et même si quitter sa famille qui lui était si précieuse, lui déchirait le cœur, la jeune femme savait que c'était la chose à faire.

Elle rencontra le regard de Gohan une dernière fois, y décelant la peur et l'horreur de la réalisation de ce qui allait arriver, elle lui sourit, le vit crier, mais elle n'entendit rien, rapidement engouffrée entièrement par l'attaque d'énergie meurtrière. La douleur fut insupportable mais brève, et son corps sans vie s'effondra dans un cratère, alors que son esprit s'en allait pour toujours.

- VIDEL !

Gohan avait la vue trouble, à peine conscient qu'il pleurait alors qu'il se précipitait vers son épouse. Il déposa Trunks près d'elle puis s'écroula à genoux, hurlant son désespoir et sa douleur alors qu'il serrait contre lui le corps sans vie de la femme qu'il aimait.

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, commenta C-17.

- Ouais, moi aussi. Mais il n'était pas aussi désespéré quand tu as tué Piccolo. Ça devait être sa copine.

- Comme c'est intéressant. Alors Gohan ne mourra pas puceau, c'est déjà ça.

- On le tuera une autre fois, fit C-18 en se détournant de la scène qu'elle trouvait plus que pathétique. Là ça n'a plus aucun intérêt, il n'est même pas en état de se défendre.

- Tu as raison. Je crois qu'on devrait attendre encore quelques années, d'ailleurs, ajouta l'androïde brun en s'envolant avec sa jumelle.

- Oh ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Son frère eut un sourire si malsain et effrayant que la belle blonde en aurait eu des frissons si elle avait été humaine.

- Pour qu'il souffre de vivre alors que sa copine est morte, bien sûr. Tu vas voir, au bout d'un moment, ce sera lui qui nous suppliera de l'achever.

C-18 éclata de rire, un rire mauvais et diabolique qui allait parfaitement à son caractère monstrueux.

- Tu es diabolique, frangin.

- Bien entendu.

ooOoo

Gohan regardait la terre s'entasser sur le cercueil de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Qu'il _avait aimé_ plus que tout, se corrigea-t-il amèrement.

Elle était morte. Videl Son, sa tendre épouse, la personne la plus chère à son cœur, la mère de son enfant, l'amour de sa vie, n'était plus. Son chagrin était insupportable, il souffrait tellement de l'avoir perdu qu'il se surprit à souhaiter ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Mais un regard vers son bébé, dans les bras de sa mère, le fit regretter ses pensées.

Non, il était heureux d'avoir rencontré Videl, de l'avoir aimé dès la première seconde, d'avoir passé avec elle tous ces merveilleux moments et d'avoir conçu avec elle cette magnifique enfant, le fruit de leur amour, leur plus grande joie et leur plus grande fierté. Il était reconnaissant d'avoir pu rencontrer son âme sœur et partager sa vie avec elle, le temps que cela avait duré.

Mais pourquoi, _pourquoi_ avait-il fallu que cela se termine si vite ?

_« J'aurais tant voulu fêter ce Noël avec toi… Aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de notre rencontre, Videl. Joyeux Noël, mon amour, je te rejoindrai quand mon heure viendra. Attends-moi, ma Videl. Je t'aimerais toujours. »_

Oui, dans ce monde détruit où les vies s'éteignent tous les jours, personne n'est à l'abri d'une mort prématurée. Pas même l'épouse adorée de l'homme le plus fort, le plus brave du monde.

Videl Son s'est éteinte deux jour avant Noël, et son mari se fera tuer éventuellement, lui aussi. Mais en attendant qu'ils soient réunis dans l'Autre Monde, Gohan devait s'occuper de sa fille qui n'avait plus de maman ; il devait entraîner Trunks afin qu'il devienne un guerrer capable d'éliminer les cyborgs une bonne fois pour toute. Et malgré son immense chagrin, le jeune homme s'accrochait à la vie, déterminé à voir sa fille grandir aussi longtemps possible.

En ce 25 décembre de l'année 781, Son Gohan mit sous terre le corps de l'amour de sa vie. Et son cœur saignait un peu plus chaque jour.

* * *

><p>(1) Dans cette fanfic, Trunks peut déjà se transformer en Super Saiyajin, contrairement à l'OAV, mais comme le manga et dans la saga Buu, où il y arrive à huit ans. Je sais pas vous, mais je trouve extrêmement illogique qu'un Trunks heureux et qui vit avec ses deux parents dans un monde en paix ait plus de faciliter à se transformer que le Trunks du futur ravagé par les androïdes.<p>

J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce petit one-shot. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser, je suis ouverte à toute critique et conseil ^^

Au fait, le titre de l'histoire est directement inspirée de la chanson de Mike Brant du même nom (J'adore Mike Brant! :D )

Allez, à bientôt! xxx

_Le 13 décembre 2011-_


End file.
